Pay Back
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: La intención nunca es dañar, sino regresar el favor… YAMACHI
1. No right

**M's notes**: Seee Merle está ignorando lo que ella misma dijo y ha vuelto a escribir… duh sinceramente mi opinión de los fics no ha cambiado, pero XD con tal de que no sean de mi trabajo, no importa lol.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi… Shonen-ai… ósea chico/chico… ósease de gays… aún hay dudas?

**Rating**: LOL como n los videojuegos! T (seee soy una simplona y?)

**Summary**: La intención nunca es dañar, sino regresar el favor… YAMACHI

**Pay Back  
**Prólogo: No right  
Por: Merle Doo

Ya pasaban quince minutos de la hora acordada y su compañía no llegaba, realmente le desesperaba esa falta de formalidad en las otras personas, más cuando él no era el único beneficiado. Arrojó el cigarrillo que tenía en los labios y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta, ya estaba harto, ya había esperado bastante y si no llegó pues ni modo, podía ocupar su tiempo en otras cosas, de todas formas no había sido él quien necesitaba verlo urgentemente, aunque claro s que no le importaba dejar todo de lado para "verle". Abrió la puerta y se encontró con quien, desde hace horas, revolvía sus pensamientos, Le miró con sorpresa, frente a él no se encontraba la persona con la que compartía la diversión de la noche, frente a él no se encontraba su mejor amigo; algo había cambiado y de alguna forma sabía que era para peor…

- Matt… ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó con la mirada baja.

- Claro –se hizo a un lado confundido y le dejó pasar –Es tarde ¿Sabes? No puedo esperarte toda la noche, tengo otras que hacer y…

- Creéme que para discursos están mis padres, Matt, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante y no quiero que me interrumpas

- Eres insoportable –soltó mientras se dirigía al sillón y se dejaba caer.

- Sí, sí, lo que digas –le ignoró haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia –Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, que eres la única persona que me entiende y…

- Para discursos los padres ¿No, Tai? –interrumpió al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pies y se acercaba a él –hemos hecho esto durante el último año, nos divertimos, nos saciamos… no tienes porque darle vueltas, Tai, si quieres algo sólo tienes que pedirlo… de todas formas ya sabes la respuesta… -murmuró lo último tomándole de los hombros y acercándolo más a él

- Cierto… –respondió levantando el rostro por primera vez

- Tai… –acercó su rostro para poder besarlo –si no hay nada que quieras decir en este momento…

- Ya no estamos para estos juegos, Matt –respondió alejándose de él para después tumbarse en el sillón –Sí, fue bueno, divertido, excitante… pero no puedo, no quiero estar así hasta sepa Dios cuando… así que ara eso vine.

- Oh… -respondió más por no tener que soportar un incomodo silencio que por otra cosa –Así que llegaste a la magnifica conclusión por…

- Mis razones son mis razones –le miró por un momento y luego agregó –quiero encontrar a alguien… realmente no podría explicarlo, ni siquiera y lo entiendo –suspiró y se llevó las manos atrás de la nuca para recargarse – y eso sería todo…. Sí, todo…

- ¿Con que derecho? –murmuró molesto –te presentas aquí tan campante sólo para derrumbar todo lo seguro que tenía ¿Por qué?

- No te hagas el que no me entiende, estaba bien por ser la calentura, por ser tú, pero necesito terminar con esto… no es como si realmente sintiéramos algo ¿o sí?

- ¿Terminaste?

- Sí

Y con eso la conversación terminó. Ningún sentimiento, ningún pensamiento, sólo la pequeña idea de devolver el favor…

FIN DEL PRÓLOGO

**Merle**: Seee me esfuerzo en hacerlo cada vez peor… estoy TAN fuera de practica que ni siquiera pongo bien las comas y los puntos y demás signos de puntuación lol como sea… seee va ha estar medio dramático y medio enredado pero neee no se lo esperan… ho!

Bueno, me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y las gramaticales porque la verdad me da flojera pasarle el corrector que no ayuda mucho… pero bueno supongo que se entiende.


	2. Waiting

**M's notes**: Digimon no me pertenece, aclarado eso les PIDO que lean las notas del final, gracias. Y Título… no pude encontrar uno que fuera con lo que escribí

**Advertencia**: Yaoi… Shonen-ai… ósea chico/chico… ósease de gays… aún hay dudas?

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: La intención nunca es dañar, sino regresar el favor… YAMACHI

**Pay Back  
Capítulo 1**:Waiting  
Por: Merle Doo

Permanecía sentado en la banca, perdido en sus pensamientos; Sinceramente no esperaba una reacción tan plana, no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar, pero al menos con eso comprobaba lo que ya sabía. Entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su nuca y miró el cielo, estaba muy lindo el día, el clima era agradable, lo ideal para continuar y aclarar lo que había pasado, porque el haber terminado, lo que sea que tenían, no significaba precisamente que dejaban de ser amigos, nunca hubo algún compromiso o sentimiento de por medio, así que tal vez después de que se le bajara lo molesto a Matt, podría darle una mejor explicación de su decisión.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, bajó la mirada para encontrase con la persona que interrumpía sus pensamientos: Sora. Sonrió inevitablemente, la chica frente a él no era la misma niña con la que había compartido su niñez, no, frente a él veía a la Sora que en parte era parte de su decisión.

- Nunca cambias, siempre distraído –comentó divertida la joven

- Que desvergonzada, Sora –Respondió tomando su mano –llegas tarde y todavía criticas mi ociosidad.

- No era mi intención llegar tarde, mi cabello se negaba a cooperar y tuve que recurrir a algo más agresivo.

- No responderé a eso…pero ahora que has llegado te quería hablar sobre algo en lo que he pensado –bajó su mirada a la mano de Sora –Yo…

- Espera¿Y los demás? Pensé que nos reuniríamos todos¿Acaso es otra de tus bromas? Porque la última vez no fue gracioso –respondió haciendo un puchero ridículo y se sentó junto a él –Enserio, contigo nunca se sabe.

- Descuida, sí van a venir…

- Gracias Dios Mío…

- Dentro de veinte minutos

- Tienes suerte de que no traiga mi bolsa Tai –contestó repitiendo el mismo puchero

- No te molestes Sora, te pedí que llegaras antes porque necesito decirte algo importante, lo cual nada más me lo dificultas –Tomó nuevamente la mano de Sora y la miró con un expresión triste –He estado pensando…

- Bendito sea el… -interrumpió en broma, sabía perfectamente a donde iría la plática

- Sora… -la detuvo y continuó hablando -¿Te acuerdas del tiempo en que salimos? La pasábamos bien, es decir, contigo todo resultaba tan bien y éramos felices… ¿No es verdad¿Por qué terminamos, Sora?

- Tai… No lo sé… supongo que las cosas cambiaron, simplemente no funcionó…

Le sonrió y dirigió su mirada al cielo nuevamente; No, no estaba pidiéndole que volvieran ya que, después de todo, por algo no seguían juntos, pero necesitaba saber la razón por la cual no había podido mirarla como algo más que amigos, era algo que últimamente le molestaba e impedía mantener su 'acuerdo' con Matt. Suspiró, su mente realmente se esforzaba en torturarle, pensar Matt complicaba las cosas; Sí, le tenía afecto y sí, había disfrutado de todos los momentos que compartieron juntos, no había razón para negarlo, pero incluso si hubiera llegado a mirarle de otra forma nada habría cambiado, sólo trataba de llenar la falta de compañía.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En nada realmente… sólo divago

Miró a su mejor amigo y decidió dejarlo por la paz, últimamente Tai actuaba más extraño de lo común… Aunque pensándolo bien, no era de extrañarle, ella misma se encontraba confundida en ese momento, pareciera que el mundo se esmeraba en recordarle que estaba soltera y que, sinceramente, no encontraba a nadie que le interesara, no le daba importancia, pero si que era un fastidio… ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que complicarse de aquella manera?

* * *

Su vida se estaba volviendo aburrida, por no decir patética, desde la 'conversación' con Tai no podía borrar esa idea de su cabeza, sí, sí en el momento su mente le demandó tomar acción pero ahora no parecía tan buena idea, es decir, a pesar de todo era su amigo, no tenían ningún compromiso o algo que les uniera en otra forma que no fuera la amistad y además estaba el hecho de que Tai fue a darle una explicación. Suspiró y se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado y se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar una lata de refresco.

"Sí, fue bueno, divertido, excitante… pero no puedo, no quiero estar así hasta sepa Dios cuando… así que para eso vine"

Frunció el ceño molesto y se mordió el labio inferior, aquellas palabras no podía borrarlas de su mente, cada vez que pensaba en su significado sentía ganas de golpear a Tai, la ligereza con la que se había referido a su acuerdo era algo que le resultaba ofensivo.

"quiero encontrar a alguien… realmente no podría explicarlo, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo"

Dejó la lata con violencia sobre la mesa y salió de su casa, no había excusa para lo que Tai había hecho, Si así de fácil era continuar, que así sea.

**FIN DEL CAP**

Hola gente, muchas gracias por leer, hahaha desearía que fueran un poco mejor, pero como escribo cada milenio, tengo una excusa, como sea… vengo a hacer promoción de mi cuenta en DA y uh… bueno si viven en Qro… los invito a la Expomanganime en la que tal vez sea expositora de doujinshi y pues hahaha si van y me dicen que van a ver a Alex the Harpie les doy un sketch gratis o si tengo impresiones, les doy una… Alex the Harpie no Merle Kanasuki. Hahaha les prometo que no soy tan mala en persona.

Como sea me disculpo nuevamente por mis faltas de ortografía y mis faltas gramaticales.

Hahaha por cierto estoy tomando request así que ,o díganme cual de mis fics es su favorito y haré un dibujo (no me tardo tanto como lo hago escribiendo).


End file.
